


Spectrum (and every colour illuminates)

by theonsfavouritetoy



Series: Theon Kink Bingo [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Jon Snow is a Gift, M/M, POV Theon Greyjoy, Service Kink, Theon Greyjoy-centric, Theon Kink Bingo, Title from a Florence + the Machine Song, past abuse (vaguely referenced)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonsfavouritetoy/pseuds/theonsfavouritetoy
Summary: Theon kink bingo series #2
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Jon Snow
Series: Theon Kink Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990951
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37
Collections: Theon Greyjoy Kink Bingo





	Spectrum (and every colour illuminates)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dears! 
> 
> Here's part 2 for the TGKB. We're in a modern setting for this one. Theon's been through some shit, but now he's in a way better place. 
> 
> kink: service

He’s been waiting for half an hour when he finally hears the familiar steps on the stairs outside of their flat, and Theon’s stomach tightens in anticipation. He opens the door before Jon has time to pull out his keys, immediately stepping aside to let him in, head bowed. From the corner of his eyes Theon can see Jon frowning in confusion, can see the moment when he understands, his face smoothing into a neutral expression. He doesn’t make a move to undress.

“Go ahead,” Jon says. 

Relief flooding through him, Theon turns to Jon, untying his scarf. He slowly unzips Jon’s jacket, helping him out of it and hanging it on one of the hooks lining the wall, together with the scarf. When Theon kneels to untie Jon’s boots, he’s already achingly hard. The laces are waterlogged, his fingers are stiff, but Theon patiently works at the knots until he has them open, waiting for Jon to step out of the boot before going to the next. When he’s done, Theon doesn’t get up. His hands wander from Jon’s ankles over his legs, to his thighs, slowly, hesitantly. 

“I’m tired,” Jon says, and Theon looks up to see him shaking his head, just a tiny movement. “I’d like to sit down.” 

Theon immediately withdraws his hands, getting up and waiting for Jon to go ahead. Jon looks around as he walks through the hallway and into the living room, nodding appreciatively at the spotlessly clean flat. 

“You’ve been busy today,” he comments, abruptly turning to face Theon. His eyes are dark, a hint of amusement in them. “Perhaps already deserving of a reward?” 

And with that Jon snatches Theon’s shirt, pulling him against his mouth. He kisses him hard, and Theon melts against him, greedily taking everything Jon is willing to give him. It’s over way too soon, but Theon doesn’t complain. Instead he waits until Jon has sat down in the large armchair before settling on the carpet, between his slightly spread legs. Jon watches him as Theon fingers his belt open, as he drags his trousers and pants down just enough to reveal Jon’s dick. He’s half-hard, a tiny drop of liquid gathered at the tip. 

Theon closes his eyes, bending forward and laving his tongue over it, once, twice, until Jon sighs, his whole body relaxing back into the chair. His hand comes up, hesitant at first, his fingers tangling in Theon’s hair. Theon shudders as Jon’s fingertips graze his scalp, so gentle, so different. It’s hard not to think of the past when he’s in this position, but Theon pushes the thought away as he opens his mouth and takes Jon in, all the way. 

“Gods, _yes_ ,” Jon mutters, his grip on Theon’s hair tightening. 

His dick is fully hard now, and Theon lets it slide out of his mouth, placing a sucking kiss on the tip. Jon shudders, gasps when Theon mouths along the length, nibbling at the base until Jon moans. 

“Fuck, this is _perfect_ …”

Heat surges through Theon, makes it hard to keep going slow. But Jon likes it slow, and this is for Jon. Who won’t punish him if he does it wrong, won’t threaten him if there’s too much teeth or the wrong noise. Funnily, the thought has Theon smile against Jon’s dick, has him close his eyes as he licks sloppy, wet trails along the shaft, his fingers tightly wrapped around the base. 

“Go on,” Jon whispers, and his hand in Theon’s hair trembles. “Open your mouth.” 

His voice is strained, urgent. It’d be lovely to tease him a little, draw this out. But not tonight. Tonight it’s about what Jon wants, not Theon. His own dick is throbbing, rock hard and aching, but he completely forgets about it when he opens his mouth as wide as he can and takes Jon in to the hilt. His dick is perfect for this, not too long or thick to choke Theon, just this nice, warm weight on his tongue, the silky skin between his lips. He likes it, the feeling of it sliding in and out of his mouth as he bobs his head, going a little deeper each time until the head hits the back of Theon’s throat. 

Jon groans, his grip on Theon’s hair growing almost painful, but before it can really hurt Jon lets go, instead letting his hand glide to Theon’s neck, squeezing lightly. His hips make small, undulating moves, never too violent, never overwhelming Theon before he’s ready. That’s why Theon can do this, whenever he craves it: Jon is safe. He would never go too far, would never take advantage of this part of Theon for his own satisfaction. 

Theon can feel his throat relaxing with every tiny thrust, and finally it clicks and his brain shuts off. Theon goes slack between Jon’s legs, squeezing his thigh once to let him know he’s ready. Jon’s fingers dig into his neck, he groans, and then he moves faster, pulling Theon’s head close as he fucks his mouth with long, steady thrusts. There’s nothing left but pure bliss, the cock working in and out of his mouth, and Theon feels like he’s floating, he’s not getting enough air and doesn’t care, the only thing he cares about is being good for Jon.

Time doesn’t exist anymore, only the heat coursing through Theon until he feels like he’s glowing, only the bitten-off moans and stifled sighs reaching his ears, dimmed and vague, as if he’s underwater. It could be minutes, or hours, before the cock in his mouth twitches. Theon swallows, again and again, saliva running down his chin as Jon comes down his throat in long, hot gushes, and then it’s over. 

Theon doesn’t move as he slowly comes back to himself, as Jon’s dick softens in his mouth. Jon’s fingers are back in Theon’s hair, softly sifting through the strands, fingertips swirling over his scalp. Finally Jon starts to squirm, getting too sensitive, and Theon gives his dick a last, gentle lick before he pulls off, resting his head against Jon’s thigh as his heartbeat slows. He’s still hard, but it doesn’t matter. There’s only one thing that matters now. 

“Was it good?” 

_Was I good?_

“You’ve done well,” Jon says, sounding half-asleep already. “You’re so good for me, Theon.” 

Theon relaxes, exhaling a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. He stays where he is, at Jon’s feet, his eyes sliding shut. They sit like this for a long time, until finally Jon clears his throat. 

“It’s getting late.” He waits for Theon to scramble to his feet, looking up at him with a questioning gaze. “Do you want…” 

“You look tired,” Theon says, bending over to place a lingering kiss on Jon’s mouth. “I’m fine.” 

“Do you want me to wake you tomorrow before I leave for work?” 

“Are you nuts, Snow?” Theon grins as he holds out his hand, levering Jon to his feet. “I cleaned the whole fucking flat and went down on you on top of that. I think I deserve a lie-in. You can fuck me when you’re home.” 

“Deal,” Jon murmurs, leaning heavily against Theon. “Thank you.” 

_Thank_ you, Theon thinks as he steers Jon towards their bedroom. _For letting me do this to you. For being you._ He doesn’t say it out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> I thank once again the miracle that is fanfiction, distracting me when the world starts burning in yet another place.


End file.
